A 2nd Chance
by DeeDragonfly
Summary: REWRITTEN AND UPDATED! After a battle, Miroku tends to Sango's wounds and gives her special medicine. The medicine has some...umm...weird side effects on Sango. And Miroku does something unexpected, especially for him. Even 2nd chances have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

The pain of Sango's arm awoke her from the dream she was having. She looked up and saw that it was still dark out and the stars twinkled bright. Sango cradled her demon-bitten arm and wished she had more of the medicine Miroku had made her earlier. It helped ease the pain. She could have wakened the monk and asked him to make her some more medicine, but he might get the wrong idea. Then again, because the wound was so severe, he might understand.

"Damn him," Sango hissed. She crawled over to Miroku and nudged him on his shoulder. "Miroku!" she whispered, "Miroku! Wake up!"

"Send in the women," he mumbled in his sleep.

_He's probably more perverted in his dreams_, she thought.

She nudged him a bit harder, "Miroku!"

"Sango?" he said as his eyes opened, "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"I can't sleep because of my arm. I was hoping, if it's not too much trouble, if you can make me some more of that medicine."

"S-sure," he said with a yawn, "No trouble at all." He stood up and began to collect the right amount of herbs.

"Thank you," said Sango. She walked back over to her sleeping bag. She watched Miroku as he continued to prepare the medicine.

"Your arm might hurt for awhile. That bite was pretty bad," said Miroku, "If you want to heal, you should take it easy."

"I've had worse wounds than this," she informed him, "I can manage it."

Miroku handed her the medicine and sat beside her, "Not until the poisons fully out of your system. The medicine will help, but it will have some side effects. I had to substitute some of the herbs because I ran out. It will still dull the pain."

"What kind of side effects?" Sango asked looking at the medicine skeptically.

"It varies, but nothing too serious. It'll probably just make you a little emotional," he replied.

Sango took a sip. The warmth fell over her making her feel a bit lighter. As she drank more, the pain in her arm dissolved to a little more than nothing and so did her thoughts and cares.

Miroku noticed Sango had a strange smile on her face. He removed his hand from her behind before asking, "Sango, are you feeling okay?"

Sango sighed, "Never better," she laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, "You are very kind Miroku. You know how to take care of me. I should let you do that more often."

_The medicine must be making her act this way. And she probably won't remember what happens…_Miroku thought to himself.

Sango stared at him, "You know, you look different in the moon light. You're…much handsomer. Your skin has a glow to it." Her smile broadened.

Miroku put his hand around her waist. He smiled when she didn't smack him. When he groped her butt, it sent an electric shock through her spine. And Sango enjoyed it, even in a right sate of mind. She moved closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" ha asked as she gazed into his eyes.

She pressed her lips against his. Although unexpected, he gladly welcomed it. With this reaction, Sango deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He massaged it with his.

Sango grabbed his clothes in her hands and pulled him closer. She placed her hands on the back of his head. Miroku fell over backward, Sango on top of him. Miroku caressed her back and bit down on her neck. She let out a soft moan. She grabbed his clothes again and started to rip them off his chest.

"You're strong," he chuckled.

She licked his chest then said, "I want you, Miroku."

Then a thought popped into his head. _If I let this keep going, I'll finally be able to make love to Sango. Not a bad idea…That's what I've been dreaming of (among other things) but not while she's like this… She might even be a virgin. I couldn't take that away from her, not when she's not going to remember…Damnit! The one time I have a conscience!_

"Sango, wait," Miroku said reluctantly.

Sango looked up at him.

"We-we can't do this. It's not right…you- you need your rest."

"I feel fine," said Sango, "I've never felt more awake." She kissed him again.

He bit his lower lip, "Well, then… I need my rest."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? Is that what you're saying?" She got off of him and stood up.

"No, no," said Miroku trying to quiet her. "You're not well. You really need your rest."

"I can't believe you of all people are rejecting me," tears swelled up in her eyes, "I thought you cared about me!"

"Sango, I do. Calm down," _Talk about mood swings._

"Fine," Sango yelled and she slumped down on her sleeping bag. Within seconds, she was sleeping.

Miroku shook his head and stood up, "I can't believe I just did that! I am such an idiot!…I guess I shouldn't be too upset. Maybe it wasn't the medicine talking, though I hardly believe that."

He laid his head down and yawned, "No one would believe me if I told them."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes from the tree where he watched. He had woken up when Sango started to cry.

"Sango came on to Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered, "And Miroku rejected her? I don't know which is harder to believe."

The next morning...


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

The next morning, the gang began to pack up their things so they could search for more jewel shards. Miroku was unusually quiet. Kagome was the first to notice.

"Miroku?" she said, "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah. I'm fine," he responded._ It doesn't seem like Sango remembers anything. Now that I think about it, I could have done a hundred more things with her…Damn it!_

"Why are your clothes ripped?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that…uh…I…uh…"

"Sango," said Shippo jumped on her shoulder, "What's that on your neck?"

They all looked over, "Hmm…I don't know. It wasn't there yesterday."

_Uh oh! I gave that to her yesterday. Just stay calm, Miroku. No one suspects it is you._

Kagome walked up closer to Sango and looked at the mark, "That looks like…a hickey!"

"A what?" Sango said.

"A hickey. Some of my friends were talking about that. It's when a guy sucks on you neck. It leaves a red mark…But why do you have one?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's not what it is."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. _Sounds like something Miroku would wanna do, but still…last night…_

Miroku cleared his throat, "I- I don't think its anything to worry about. We shouldstart walking."

Sango touched her neck. _Where could this have come from?_

"Hey, Miroku," she said, "Maybe it's one of the side effects that you told me about? From the medicine last night."

"What medicine?" asked Kagome.

"I gave Sango a special medicine yesterday, to ease the pain of her arm," explained Miroku.

"Oh, that's why you asked me for those herbs," said Kagome, "But why would the medicine have side effects?"

"It's the blend of the herbs," answered Miroku.

"I couldn't sleep because of my arm, so I asked him for some more."

"So what happened after you drank it, Sango?" asked Shippo.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I assume I fell back asleep," she looked at Miroku, "Miroku… what happened after I drank the medicine?"

"It's hard to say…I was still half asleep," he lied.

_This is strange,_ Kagome thought_ Miroku's clothes are ripped and Sango wakes up with a hickey on her neck. What happened last night?_

"Can we forget about this?" spoke Inuyasha, "So Sango has a mark on her neck from drinking some weird medicine. Big deal! What does this have to do with finding jewel shards? Can we please keep walking?"

Kagome caught up to Inuyasha and spoke to him quietly, "Aren't you worried about Sango and Miroku?"

"Feh, what is there to be worried about? They're still alive, aren't they? Our mission is to find jewel shards."

"What is _your_ problem?"

Inuyasha turned to see if anybody was listening. Sango was laughing with Shippo and Miroku seemed to have a lot on his mind. Neither of them were paying much attention. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Okay, but you can't mention this to anyone," he said quietly.

Kagome nodded, accepting the secrecy.

"Well, last night I woke up and saw Sango crying. She said that Miroku rejected her and that he didn't care about her. I'm guessing she came onto him or something. Miroku said that he did care about her and tried to calm her down. Then, she yelled at him and went to bed. Then I heard Miroku say that he couldn't believe he said that and… something about the medicine talking. I don't know, it was kinda late, but anyway I think that's why Miroku has been acting so strange."

"But that still doesn't explain why his clothes are ripped or why Sango has a hickey on her neck," said Kagome.

"Something must have happened before I woke up. I just didn't get to see what."

"So Miroku rejected Sango? I can't believe it!"

"That's what I thought. I didn't think that perverted monk could reject anyone, especially Sango. I thought he really liked her, you know more than the other women he asks to bear his children."

"What's stranger is that Sango wanted Miroku."

Miroku sighed. _I had Sango. I had her and I felt guilty so I let her go. What was I thinking? And she doesn't even remember. It was all I ever dreamed of and I stopped it. _He kicked the dirt on the ground. _Damn my conscience! What good has it ever done me? Damn myself!_ He kicked the dirt again. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku," said Sango "Are you all right? You seem upset and preoccupied."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," he replied.

"What are you thinking about? Does it have to do with why your clothes are ripped?"

He sighed. "Sort of."

Sango turned to Shippo, "Go ride on Kirara, Shippo. She could use some company."

Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked.

"No, not really. Why? Did something important happen?"

_What is wrong with you, you idiot? Don't tell her Miroku! Don't tell her! Don't be stupid!_

"Well...yeah, I guess," he said slowly.

"But you said you couldn't remember," Sango frowned, "So what really happened?"

"Do you remember me saying that the medicine has some side effects?"

Sango nodded.

"Well, the medicine made you very…well, moody."

"Moody? How so?"

Miroku paused, "You weren't acting like yourself…you acted more…how can I put this, carefree, in lack of better words. It's like you didn't care about anything that happened. I noticed it right away—"

Sango stopped walking. "So you took advantage of me!" she yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and looked at them.

_Uh oh…_

Sango balled her fists.

"Sango, it's not like that," Miroku tried to quiet her.

"You did, didn't you? Admit it! I was out of it and you used it to take advantage! That'slow, even for you! Though I shouldn't put it passed you, you pervert! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, I swear! Please calm down."

"It all makes sense now. You gave me that medicine on purpose! You knew what kind of affect it would have!"

"No, seriously! I had no idea!"

"Sango," Kagome spoke up, "I don't think Miroku did anything. Inuyasha heard you say that he was rejecting you. Right, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. It's none of my business. And what happened to you keeping a secret?"

"Miroku's being wrongly accused for something he may not have done! Isn't that reason enough to tell?"

"Last time I tell you anything."

"Inuyasha!" _I don't know why he has to be so stubborn about everything._

"Alright fine. I woke up last night and heard Sango crying. She said that Miroku rejected her. Miroku tried to calm her down, then she yelled at him and went to sleep."

"Is that what happened Miroku?" asked Sango.

_For the most part _"Yes" said Miroku, "I didn't think it was that important so I didn't tell you right away. And for that, I am sorry."

Sango thought about it. _I don't feel any different…But, knowing Miroku, I don't believe that's all that happened, not for a second. What did he do to me? What…did I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

"Wow, it's really getting hot out here," said Kagome wiping the sweat off her forehead, "Are we close to the river yet, Inuyasha?"

"It's just beyond those trees," he replied, "Not much further."

"I could really go for a cool refreshing dip right about now," said Shippo, "Couldn't  
you, Sango?"

Sango nodded in agreement, "I don't think I've ever seen a day as hot as this. The sooner we get to the river, the better."

They had been walking for several hours, the sun beating down on their heads. Miroku was still rather quiet, but only Sango seemed to take much notice. She wanted to believe nothing happened between them the night before, but knowing him…

_If Miroku wasn't always trying to grope me, I wouldn't mind admitting that I actually like him. If just once we were alone together and he didn't try anything… Sigh but that will never happen…_

Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and ran forward shouting, "We made it! There's the river! We're here!"

"Shippo calm down!" laughed Kagome.

"Thank goodness," said Sango, "I don't think I could have walked another step!"

"Feh," replied Inuyasha, though he too couldn't wait to take a cool dip in the water.

By the time they reached the sparkling river, Shippo and Kirara were already splashing around. Kagome parked her bike against a tree and set her back pack down. She reached in and pulled out two bathing suits, handing one to Sango. Inuyasha took off the top of his kimono and set it by Kagome's bag. Sango and Kagome went back into the trees to change, Sango looked back to see if Miroku was trying to sneak a peek, but he wasn't… _I guess I should be relieved…_

Sango looked at the bathing suit skeptically, "Umm…Kagome are you sure about this thing? It's kinda… y'know, small."

Kagome smiled, "It kinda is, but once you're in the water you won't even notice. It may look small, but I'm pretty sure it's your size."

"And girls in your time actually wear this? It's very revealing."

"If you think that's revealing, you should see the suits that are two pieces," laughed Kagome, "Don't look so worried. You'll be fine. The only thing you really have to be worried about is Miroku."

"I guess," said Sango thinking about it.

Miroku sat by a shady tree and closed his eyes.

Why am I still beating myself up about this? It's over and done with, So why do I still feel this way?

"Sango! Come on! It's too hot to be stalling!" said Kagome. She tried to pull her out of the trees, but Sango was stronger than her.

Inuyasha looked over at the girls. He blushed slightly when he saw Kagome. Then he turned away so she wouldn't notice.

"Okay, fine! I'm coming…" said Sango finally. Miroku looked up as he heard Sango walked out of hiding. She blushed furiously.

Wow… he thought as he gazed at her highlighted curves in all the right places. Her breasts popped out over her suit. Her legs were perfect in length and size. Her skin looked soft and glowing. _Such a perfect figure…_

"Wow, Sango!" said Shippo, "You and Kagome look great! Are you gonna get in the water now?"

"Uh…yea…" said Sango. She took a slight glance at Miroku who was still staring at her. She covered her chest with her looking at me like that Miroku!

"Come on, Sango!" Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water. Inuyasha joined them. He laid his head against a rock and relaxed with his eyes closed. The water felt cool on his body, especially on such a hot day. He stretched and put his hands behind his head. _Not a bad time for a nap._

Shippo floated on his back, "About time you guys got in!"

The river was so refreshing that Sango soon forgot about her insecurities as she swam along with the others.

"Hey, Sango. You never did finish telling me what happened when you went to visit your village with Miroku," said Kagome.

"Oh right," said Sango, swimming over to Kagome, "So when we got there, we started laying more flowers at the graves. Then, some sort of demon showed up and attacked. We destroyed it easily, but not before Miroku got wounded on his chest. It wasn't that serious though."

"So is that what took you so long to come back?"

Sango blushed slightly, "Not really… Miroku insisted that I treat his wound, so I did. I patched it up with the bandages you gave me. And it's then I noticed that…umm…Miroku was kinda…" The red in her cheeks deepened.

"Kinda what?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing…It was nothing…" sighed Sango.

"You can tell me, even if it's embarrassing," she noted her red face.

"Well…when I was tending to the wound on his chest…I noticed that-" she stopped suddenly. A vision passed quickly through her mind. She was on top of Miroku…she ripped his shirt…then she bent down and…and as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Sango? Earth to Sango! Are you okay?" said Kagome with a worried look on her face.

Sango touched the red mark on her neck. "I- I don't know… The strangest thought just passed through my head. I- I saw Miroku…and maybe it was just a dream I had"

"And you just remembered?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, it was very brief. But I don't think it's anything serious…" replied Sango, "I think I'm going to get out now."

"Wait Sango, before you do, can you do one more thing with me?" she grinned evily as she pointed to the sleeping Inuyasha. Quietly, they swam over to him.

The water cooled every inch of Inuyasha's body. He sighed with relief from the hot day. He let his thoughts drift onto Kagome… The way she looked in that suit thing…how she always smiled brightly…how he felt so happy and at ease when she was around… how he had unexpectedly fallen in–

"Oh, Inuyasha," he heard a voice say. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Kagome.

"What? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" he snapped.

"Yeah, but me and Sango noticed that you are looking pretty hot," Inuyasha opened one eye slightly.

Sango nodded smiling.

"Oh yes Inuyasha, you are looking very hot…Allow us to cool you off!"

With all the strength they had in them, they hit the water, soaking Inuyasha from head to toe. He jumped on top of the rock and glared at them. The girls laughed as he shook the water off of him. (A.N. Like he does in the second movie! It's so cute!)

"So you wenches think that was funny, do you?" he smirked. "Well then may I should cool you."

The girls' eyes grew wide as they imagined what was about to come.

"Uh…Kagome, I think we should get out now," said Sango as she backed away slowly.

Without another warning Inuyasha jumped in to the water, creating a huge splash that reached all the way over to Shippo and Kirara. They all screamed.

"Wet enough for you?" he said and with that he went back into his resting position against the rock.

"Okay, I'm done," stated Sango and she swam to the edge of the river and got out.I wonder what ever happened to looked around and then spotted him sitting under a tree.

"Miroku?"

He looked up and watched her come sit beside him.

"You can't deny it anymore," she said to him, "I know there is still something bothering you and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. So start talking."

Miroku sighed and then looked straight at her. He took her hands in his and she started to blush. "Sango, I won't feel any better until I know you forgive me. And you won't forgive me unless you know the whole story and how much I care for you. So I'll tell you everything now…"


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

Miroku sighed and looked straight at Sango. He took her hands in his and she started to blush, "Sango, I won't feel any better until I know you forgive me. And you won't forgive me unless you know the whole story and how much I care for you. So I tell you everything now…"

He took a deep breath, but before he could start his story, Sango spoke, "Miroku…I- I take it back. I don't want to know what happened last night." She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"Sango, please. I must be honest with you. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but thus has to be said. Please listen," he pleaded.

She nodded.

He took another deep breath and began to speak. He told her of the effects of the medicine. He told her how she had kissed him, among other things. Of course he left out some of the finer details. He told her how she cried when he finally told her to stop. She took in every word that he said. By the time he had finished, her cheeks were red with not anger, but embarrassment. She had never acted this way before, it was not her way at all. It was even bad in the eyes of the perverted monk. How could she, even under the influence of some medicine? She didn't want anyone to look at her. Then another thought crossed her mind. It still was Miroku's fault. He should have stopped her sooner! He'd taken advantage of her just as she thought. _How dare he!_ She glared at him and turned her back to him.

He sighed. _The worst is yet to come._

"So is that everything that happened?" she said calmly.

He nodded, "Sango, I'm truly-"

"That doesn't explain the mark on my neck. Did you leave that out by accident?"

"Oh, uh…that. Well, I…uh, gave that to you too," he said growing more nervous, "But Sango, believe me, I never wanted-"

"For me to find out? Is that what you were gonna say?" she snapped as the silent tears streamed down her face.

"No, I wasn't going to say that," he said as he tried to choose his words wisely, "I never meant to hurt you Sango, you have to believe me. I'd rather die before I do that."

"Then I guess it's too late for that isn't it." she said. It was becoming harder to hide the fact that she was crying. "Do you know what hurts more? That you lied to me. I trusted you. I really did. I wanted to believe your first story, although I knew you weren't telling the truth. I mean sure, I woulda been upset at first, but I would of gotten over it eventually. What were you afraid of if you sincerely apologized?"

Miroku couldn't answer. She was right. If he had told her before she wouldn't be this upset. Sure, she would have killed him but it would have been better than lying to her. The feelings of guilt did not leave him as he'd hoped.

Sango stoop up, still not facing Miroku, "Despite you lecherous actions, I used to think pretty highly of you, Miroku. You've always been there for me." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "But even so. I don't know why I felt that way. And this just proves it. How do I know you didn't do anything else?"

"Because I-" Miroku couldn't say that it was because he loved her and he was telling the truth, though he was. He stood up as well, feeling that all hope was lost, "Sango, all I can offer you now is my apologies and though I ask for your forgiveness, I do not expect it. I'm sorry that I mistreated you and betrayed you."

Sango turned around as he walked into the trees. She willed herself not to follow, but she couldn't help but want to. Not yet. I'll let him dwell on it some more… where's he going?

Kagome had been watching the scene from behind the rock that Inuyasha was sleeping against. She only heard bits and pieces of the story but she knew enough to understand. _Poor Sango. This must be so hard for her. She's probably heartbroken. What should I do? Maybe Inuyasha could talk to her. He's not the most sensitive guy in the world, and he's not very aware of anyone's feelings, but he understands Miroku in a different way than the rest of us._ She poked Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

"If I say 'no' will you leave me alone?" he said glancing at her.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked innocently.

"What kind of favor?" he looked at her skeptically.

"I just need you to talk to Sango for me. See, Miroku-"

"I heard the conversation already. Why should I talk to her? Why don't you do it?"

"Because I want you to do it!" she said sternly, "Stop being so stubborn and go over there."

"I don't wanna. I'm sleeping. You do it."

"Inuyasha, if you don't go over there, I'll shout the incantation until it breaks you in half!"

Inuyasha glared at her, knowing that it wasn't exactly an empty threat. He looked over in Sango's direction, but she had disappeared.

"You let her get away," Kagome yelled, "Happy now? Now you can sit there all you-"

Inuyasha smacked into the water and hit the floor. "Oops," giggled Kagome, "Well, I can't say you didn't really deserve it."

Inuyasha stood up and spit the water out of his mouth.

Sango walked through the forest following the path that Miroku had taken.

_I didn't overreact. I deserve to be angry after what he did to me. Wouldn't be so bad if I could remember…but still…why do I want to forgive him? Either way, I want to find him. I don't want him to think that I don't forgive him… what am I thinking? I'm acting like I'm the one who's done something wrong._

As the trees started to become scarce, Sango found herself at a large clearing. A single dark figure sat in the center of it. "Miroku…" she said softly. She walked a little faster to get to it. "Miroku," she said loudly, "Miroku I-"

The figure stood but it could not have been who she expected because it was wider than he was. Sango gasped, "A demon," she reached for her giant boomerang but it was missing from her back. _Damn it, I should have remembered I don't have any weapons on this skimpy outfit. What now?_ The large black figure turned to her and growled. Sango tried not to move, which wasn't too difficult because icy rain began to fall from the sky. The demon started towards her as think clouds hid the afternoon sky. Sango realized she had been slowly walking backwards when she lightly hit a tree. _If I run, he'll only come after me faster. What do I do? I'm a demon slayer with or without my weapons. Right…I'll just dodge his attacks for awhile._ The demon approached a bit faster, his growls more apparent. The clouds slammed rain to the ground. Thunder and lightning crashed with the sudden storm. Her eyes widened as the demon grew larger. Sango stood firm and waited for the beast to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

5

* * *

The giant beast crept closer to Sango. She could no longer hear its growls or any other sounds over the crashing thunder. There was no way she could defend herself except dodging its attacks. She looked around for some sign of hope, but none were visible. She took a deep breath and continued to glare daggers at the demon.

It stretched out a long arm and attempted to grab Sango. _What the-_ she jumped out of the way just in time. _That was close. I didn't think he was close enough to reach._ It lashed out at her again. Sango jumped up and almost made it over the demon, but it was able to grab her ankle as she flew through the air. The demon threw Sango to the ground and she landed with a hard thud.

"Damn it," she spat. Between the rain that soaked through her almost nonexistent outfit and the ground that she had just collided with, her entire body was screaming at her, "Get up!" she willed herself. "Th-this isn't over…"

"KAZAANA!"

All of a sudden, what seemed like a huge gush of wind pulled the demon backwards.

"Sango! Hang on!" a voice shouted. Within moments the demon had disappeared. The rain lightened as Miroku looked down at her.

Sango looked back at him. She was in pain and soaking wet from the rain, but for some reason, she didn't mind. Miroku had a calm smile on his face, but it seemed to be wavering. Without warning, he fell to the ground next to her, clutching his right hand.

"Miroku!" Sango crawled to him and bent down to face him. "Miroku! Are you alright? Answer me, please!"

He struggled to speak, "M-my hand… I-it's burning…" _That demon must've made my wind tunnel widen. I barely survived the last time that happened…_

"Wh-what do I do? C-can you stand? If we get back to the others, I'm sure Kagome can give you something," cried Sango.

"I-I…" tried Miroku through his sweat drenched face, "S-sango… y-you're already…hurt…"

"Miroku please hang on!" she pleaded as tears swelled up in her eyes for the second time that day.

" I'm sorry," the words left his mouth before he passed out.

"No, please Miroku. This hurts more! You have to wake up!" her voice wasn't enough to wake him no matter how hard she tried. She looked around, searching for an answer on what to do. She gently lifted his head and laid it on her lap. _How dare you do this to me? I'm supposed to be mad at you. But how can I now? Why do you do this to me? Stupid!_

Miroku let out a groan but remained unconscious.

"I've gotta get you outta here," decided Sango. As carefully as she could, she held up Miroku, placed his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. "It'd be e-easier if y-you were at least conscious."

She walked them both through the trees that always seemed to be in the way. The journey seemed a lot further than when she first traveled it. "Almost there," she willed herself. At long last she saw a light through the trees, signaling the end of the forest.

Inuyasha laid in a tree. Kagome sat by its trunk scanning her geometry book, trying to study. _I'm never gonna pass this test!_ she thought.

"Sango and Miroku are back," spoke Inuyasha as he sniffed the air. Do I smell…blood?

Kagome turned around and gasped when she saw Sango carrying the unconscious monk. "Miroku! Sango! What happened?"

Inuyasha leapt from the branch and took Miroku from Sango.

Sango, relieved from her burden, could now speak, "I was attacked by a demon and Miroku rescued me by using his Kazaana, but the demon must have done something to it. He said that his hand was in pain and then he fainted. Kagome, do you have anything that can help him?"

"I'll check my bag, but I don't have much," Kagome ran to her bag and started searching through it. "I do have some bandages for you though, Sango."

"For me?" she looked down at her shredded swimsuit that was drenched in rain and blood. "I hadn't really noticed…"

"So nothing hurts?" Kagome asked as she pulled out the bandages.

Sango sat down, "No... well, now that I have a moment to breathe, I guess I'm a little sore." _But I'm more concerned about Miroku._

Kagome wrapped her arms, legs, and torso quickly then went back to her bag. "I don't have anything else. Inuyasha, do you know if there's a village near by?"

"Yeah, there's one not too far from here. If we hurry, we can get him some help."

Sango stood up, "Kirara," she said as her loyal companion transformed and stood by her side. Inuyasha laid Miroku on top of her and bent down so Kagome could get on his back. Sango and Shippo got on Kirara as well. They took off into air at unmatched speeds.

_Miroku, you'll be okay soon. We'll get you some help. I won't let you stay like this. I can't rest until you're well again. I promise._


End file.
